Geographic information systems (GIS), including remotely-sensed imagery from satellites and aircraft, have revolutionized mapping. To the naked eye, while this imagery may appear to be merely an aerial view of a particular location captured at a particular point in time, there is significant spatial data associated with the imagery.
Spatial data associated with such imagery may be stored, manipulated and displayed in a raster layer. Each GIS image is divided into a grid made up of rows and columns, forming a matrix. Each rectangle defined by the grid is a pixel or cell. Geographic location coordinates and information regarding other attributes, including spectral component bands (e.g., blue, green, red and near-infrared in the case of multispectral and hyperspectral imagery), may be associated with each cell in the raster layer. Raster data may be stored for each cell in the matrix or may be compressed, particularly in the case of panchromatic images.
Instead of measuring reflected radiation as would be the case for multispectral imagery, radar imagery is the product of bombarding an area with microwaves and recording the strength and travel-time of the return pulses. Radar imagery has particular utility for geographic mapping, monitoring and military applications because the radar imagery may be acquired in any type of weather or at any time, day or night. Since the microwaves used by radar are longer than those associated with optical sensors, radar is not affected by clouds, smoke, pollution, snow, rain or darkness. While radar imagery may appear to be merely a black and white aerial view of a particular geographic location, there is significant spatial data associated with radar imagery. Spatial data associated with such radar imagery may be stored, manipulated and displayed in a raster layer. Each radar image is divided into a grid made up of rows and columns, forming a matrix. Each rectangle defined by the grid is a pixel or cell. Geographic location coordinates and signal strength may be associated with each cell in the raster layer. Raster data may be stored for each cell in the matrix or may be compressed.
Prior art methods have been developed for extracting road locations from raster data to make road maps. However, the prior art methods have been limited to a specific type of imagery such that methods useful for multispectral imagery would not have worked well on radar imagery, panchromatic, or hyperspectral imagery. Indeed, it is not known whether hyperspectral imagery has even been used for linear feature extraction, since its applications have been primarily limited to agricultural ground use, detection and identification of military targets, ocean and forestry observation, and oil, gas, and mineral exploration. Even given a particular type of imagery, the prior art methods have serious drawbacks. With respect to multispectral imagery, automatic methods for extracting road features are unreliable, often locating roads where none exist. Extracting road features manually may be accurate, but manual extraction is inefficient and tiring for cartographers. With respect to radar imagery, prior art methods have largely been limited to manual extraction. While manual extraction may be accurate for those experienced in working with radar imagery, it is tedious, especially when extracting curved roads. However, given the noise, inconsistent brightness and relative low resolution of radar imagery, prior art automatic methods for extracting road features from radar imagery have proved completely unreliable, often veering off the roads or locating roads where none existed.
Thus, there developed a need for an interactive method of extracting linear features from remotely-sensed imagery of all kinds, using spatial data contained in raster layers.